Transformers Adventure
by Eureka1231
Summary: A brand new journey for Jarrod and his friends has begin. They will face more of the Decepticons, more adventure, and also more action. This is Transformers Adventure...


TRANSFORMERS

ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 1: A BROKEN FRIENDSHIP

When the Decepticons has returned their base, the Autobots try to clean up the mess that the Decepticons has make. Jarrod left some damage on his body 'caused by Dreadtanker.

Jarrod: Scrap! I need medic please!

Ratchet: Come here, let me see the damage

Jarrod: There's a scratches in my arm and my back

Ratchet: Stay here, I'll take my kit from the medical room

Jarrod: Sure

(Shipmaster approaching Jarrod)

Shipmaster: Hey, are you okay?

Jarrod: I'm okay, just a little scratch on my arm and my back

Shipmaster: Let me see (grab Jarrod's arm)

Jarrod: See? Nothing to be worried

Shipmaster: I'll call Ratchet to check you okay…

Jarrod: Nah, his on the way to here…

Shipmaster: Alright…

Jarrod: Yeah…

Ratchet finally arrived and quickly heals the damage on Jarrod's body. On the other side, Quake and Streetrace were helping Jazz to remove some of the Decepticons body.

Quake: Look at this one, it's Kickback

Streetrace: I found Sharpshot on the other side, he still alive

Quake: Where is he now?

Streetrace: Iacon Prison…

Quake: Huh, okay…

Jazz: Guys! I need help here, there's an Autobots soldier pinned down inside the tower!

Quake: I'll go check it out

Streetrace: I'll stay here with Jazz

Quake: Sure…

Quake start to walk towards the tower ruins, when he reaches the tower he found an Autobots lay down on the ground. He realizes that the Autobots soldier is Brawn. He quickly grabs him out of there and takes him to the medical room.

Quake: Hey! Red Alert! I need help, Brawn is dying!

Red Alert: Let me check him

Quake: Alright…

On the command center, the Autobots is still trying to search the Decepticons location. Hot Rod is the leader of the Autobots. He ordered the Autobots to search the Decepticons to every location on Cybertron.

Bumblebee: Hot Rod, how is it going?

Hot Rod: We didn't find them, Bee

Bumblebee: Is there anything I can help?

Hot Rod: Well, I want you and your team to search Dreadtanker, he's the only one who can lead us to the Decepticons

Bumblebee: Should I bring Jarrod and his friends?

Hot Rod: It's up to you, Bee

Bumblebee: Alright…

Then Bumblebee left the room. He quickly gets to the medical room to meet Jarrod.

Jarrod: Is it done, Ratchet?

Ratchet: Just a little bit more *healing* done!

Jarrod: Thanks, Ratchet

Ratchet: Sure…

Bumblebee: Hey! Jarrod, I need you and your friends to go with me

Jarrod: Where are we going?

Bumblebee: We're going to hunt the Decepticons!

Jarrod: Looks fun, let's go then!

Jarrod and Bee quickly run to meet the others in the hangar. When they reach the hangar, they quickly tell Shipmaster and the others to go with them. They quickly get in the ship and take off from the Autobots hangar.

Bumblebee: Jarrod, we'll bring Dreadtanker back to us…

Jarrod: How?

Bumblebee: I have a plan

Jarrod: What is it?

Bumblebee: We'll sneak into the Decepticons territory and bring him with us

Jarrod: But, how we going to find him?

Bumblebee: I have some new upgrades, this upgrades will give me an ability to scan another person and become look like him

Jarrod: Well, we will follow your lead

Bumblebee: Alright

After a long flight, they finally reach the Decepticons territory. They begin to jump from the ship to the ground. After all of them already on the ground, they start to sneak through the door. Bumblebee killed one guard and tries to scan his body so he can be looked like him.

Bumblebee: Guys, stay here. I'll check the situation around here

Jarrod: What are we supposed to do?

Bumblebee: I'll give you a sign if everything is clear

Shipmaster: Sir, can I help you to clear the path?

Bumblebee: I said stay here!

Shipmaster: O-Okay

Bumblebee: Stay in the dark

Bumblebee starts to walk out from the dark and walk normally through the Decepticons. He walks towards the Decepticons command center.

Bumblebee: (Radio) Guys, I met Megatron.

Jarrod: So, how the situation out there?

Bumblebee: You can move slowly in the shadow, try not to get caught

Jarrod: We'll try our best

They try to walk slowly in the shadow until finally they reach the side of the command center. They begin to split up and search for Dreadtanker. When Jarrod sneaking inside the command center, he saw Dreadtanker pass him with someone besides him.

Jarrod: Bee, I saw him

Bumblebee: Where?

Jarrod: There (pointing) around the commander room

Bumblebee: It can't be…

Jarrod: What?

Bumblebee: The one besides him is a Bounty Hunter called … Galvatron

Jarrod: A Bounty Hunter?

Bumblebee: If we're not going to stop him now, a negotiation will started between Megatron and Galvatron

Jarrod: Then let's go

Bumblebee: *running* Jarrod! Take down Dreadtanker and I'll bring down Galvatron!

(Megatron walk out from his room)

Megatron: Autobots! Attack them!

Jarrod: Not now, Megatron!

Unluckily, He got shot by Megatron and lay down on the ground. Jarrod and his friends got caught. The Decepticons bring them to the prison and keep them there.

Galvatron: Well, Megatron. How's our deal going?

Megatron: I accept the deal….

Galvatron: I'll give you the "thing" when you give me the Energons

Megatron: Just wait for it to come….

Galvatron: Alright… Tell me if it's ready

Megatron: I will….

Galvatron left Megatron in his room. The deal is on progress… Something that Optimus feared the most will be on Megatron's hand soon …

Megatron: I have the Matrix… And now finally, the Dark Spark will be mine! HAHA!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
